La lettre
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS : Harry Potter se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. C'était pourtant limpide. Ecrit noir sur blanc.


**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling...**

**Genre : General**

**Pairing : HP/DM **

**Rating : K**

**NdSs : Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>La lettre<span>**

Harry Potter se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. C'était pourtant limpide. Ecrit noir sur blanc. Il avait soudain froid. Et ce n'était qu'en partie dû au vent frais qui soufflait férocement malgré le soleil radieux de ce début de printemps. Il serra les poings, froissant un peu plus la lettre qu'il tenait en main. Il l'avait reçue la veille. Il connaissait chaque mot par coeur.

_Potter, si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'affronter la vérité. Il est temps. Temps de me confier, de me dévoiler. _

_Où que je sois, je me sens oppressé par un sentiment dérangeant qui m'habite. La guerre est finie, je devrais être en paix. Pourtant..._

_Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que ces sensations étranges viennent me hanter. Je ne saurais les supporter plus longtemps. _

_S'il te plait, tu dois m'aider. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de supplier. Mais sache que je_

_Suis désespéré. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me sauver._

_On dit que l'Amour donne des ailes. Si je saute de la Tour d'astronomie, crois-tu que cela se vérifiera ?_

_Non, bien sûr, il faut être stupide pour y croire. Je divague, ne fais pas attention. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. _

_D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je pense que tu vas accepter mon invitation. Nous ne sommes pas des amis. Comment puis-je espérer que l'on devienne _

_Amants ? J'imagine le choc qui doit t'assaillir en lisant ce mot. Mais j'en ai assez de faire semblant. Je te dois la _

_Vérité : je suis amoureux de toi. Enfin, je crois. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. Alors, si tu ressens la même chose,_

_Rejoins-moi, demain, à midi, en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. _

_Il faut qu'on en parle de vive voix. _

_Laisse moi une chance de te montrer qui je suis vraiment. _

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Harry savait pertinement qui lui écrivait. Il avait reconnu son écriture... ainsi que le parfum qui se dégageait du papier. Une fragrance qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici même, mais qui n'était jamais venue.

En arrivant sur les lieux, tout ce que Harry avait trouvé était une petite note d'explication : Il devait relier chaque première lettre de chaque phrase, de la lettre précédente. Perplexe, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. A sa grande surprise, cela forma un mot, puis un deuxième. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté face à cette abominable vérité. Il aurait vraiment dû se méfier et être plus attentif aux détails. Il avait lu des dizaines de fois la lettre et pourtant il n'avait rien vu. Ce n'est pas des ailes que lui donnait l'amour, mais ça le rendait bien aveugle. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et croire le blond ? Harry fût pris d'un fou rire amère. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était pathétique d'avoir cru ce que Malfoy écrivait dans sa lettre. Comme si des années d'animosité profonde pouvait disparaitre réellement et leur laisser une chance de connaître autre chose. Harry réprima les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air. Une colère sourde l'envahit, camouflant sa douleur. Il déchira la lettre et en laissa tomber les morceaux dans le vide. Un bruit le fit se retourner brusquement. Il s'attendait à trouver l'homme qui lui avait fait cette farce, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Mais, il n'y avait personne. Il était seul.

Après de longues minutes, il finit par quitter les lieux.

Draco en fit de même une minute plus tard. Alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers, il se disait qu'il aurait pu se vanter de son plan parfait auprès de ses camarades et rigoler de l'humiliation que Potter venait de subir. Excepté qu'il était plus perdu que jamais et qu'il avait envie de tout, sauf de rire.

**FIN**


End file.
